Lamb in a Jam
"Lamb in a Jam" is the second segment of the twenty-eighth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on September 13, 2013. Summary When grape jam gets on Lambie, Doc diagnoses her with "Jam-on-Lamb-itosis," and tells her she must stay home instead of coming with her to 'Take Your Toy to School Day.' Recap Lambie wakes up all excited because it's bring your toy to school day at Doc's school and it's Lambie's turn to go with Doc. She keeps bouncing around and asking Doc if she's ready to go. Doc gets dressed and takes Lambie downstairs. Doc tells her dad what day it is and that she's bringing Lambie with her. Doc's dad gives her sandwich with grape jelly and Doc puts both Lambie and the sandwich into her backpack. But the grape jelly goes all over Lambie so Doc takes her back to her room to give her a checkup. When Doc tells her that she needs to get cleaned up, Lambie says they can do that after they come home. But Doc tells her she needs to stay home or else she might get grape jelly on everyone else if they try to cuddle her. Lambie is very upset at this. Doc then cleans up the inside of her pack and tells Stuffy it's his turn. Stuffy is very excited, but Lambie tries to cancel the school day. She pretends to be a newscaster and says that there is a blizzard outside and school has been cancelled. Doc sees through this and tells Lambie that everything will be alright. Lambie pretends to be okay, but when Doc isn't looking she jumps into the backpack and ends up getting the grape jam on Stuffy. Now Stuffy has to stay home as well. This time it's Chilly's turn. Doc puts Chilly into her backpack and takes Lambie and Stuffy to her dad so he will get them cleaned up for when she gets home. After Doc's dad does so, he puts Stuffy and Lambie on Doc's bed and leaves the room. Both toys are happy to be clean again, but they miss Doc. Hallie knows just what to do to cheer them up and gives them both cuddles. Hallie also brings out games for them to play. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Let the Good Times In Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Chilly: (to Lambie) You do remember Doc said her classroom has a hamster, right? I do not like hamsters. :Doc: Chilly! Hamsters are cute and cuddly. :Lambie: Like me! :Chilly: You, I trust. Hamsters, not so much. :Stuffy: Lambie, you're going out there just a little toy, but you're coming back a lamb of the world! Don't be gone too long, okay? :Lambie: I'll be home before you even know I'm gone. :Lambie: Oh, Doc! Having to stay home doesn't feel good at all. :Doc: I know. And I know how bad you feel. I got a cold on the morning of my class trip to the pumpkin patch and had to stay home. I felt so bad about missing that trip. :Hallie: Oh, did she ever! But Doc's mom said she had to stay home so she wouldn't spread germs to everyone. :Stuffy: Sorry, Lambie. I'd give you a cuddle, but--yeeech!--you're covered in jam! Not gonna do it. :Lambie: Look at us! Good as new. (Sigh) Well, it does feel nice to be clean. :Stuffy: Yeah, I guess. (Both Lambie and Stuffy sigh) Trivia *'Diagnosis': Jam-on-Lamb-itosis *This is the second time Lambie does not sing the "Time for Your Checkup" song. The first time was in "Gulpy, Gulpy Gators!". *This is the tenth episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first nine were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday”, “Shark Style Toothache, "Loud Louie", "Doctoring the Doc", "Chilly Gets Chilly" and "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm". *This is the first episode we see Doc in her school outfit. *The episode "Take Your Pet to the Vet" reveals that the hamster in Doc's class is named Coleslaw. *Doc once woke up with a cold on the day her class goes to the pumpkin patch. She had to stay home, that way she won’t spread germs to everyone. Gallery * Lamb in a Jam/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Season 2